Friction Amongst The Ice
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: While Inuyasha finds himself grieving over his lost love but torn with love for another,finally giving into his desire.Seeshomeru stumbles upon them in a compromising position when frustratingly finds his demon within longs to follow his fathers footsteps
1. Chapter 1

Friction Amongst the Ice

Chapter One Feeling The Chill Crashing To The Flame

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sky was painted in hues of pink, orange, and red,as the sunset stretched across the horizons. Inuyasha had finally relented in his stubborn will to continue in their search of leads to a uprising hordes of demons in the east ,realizing the human companions in his group were tiring. Relieved in their chance to relax ,Miroku spotted a nearby village to finagle his magic cherade to gain the comforts in their break from their travels. Upon reaching the reaching the village the monk met with the village elder to convincingly lure him into their villagers fictitious plight of being terrorized by demons ,and assuring their protection for lodging and food. This however earned a scoff and a muffled laugh from his hanyou friend and the girls.

Although to their surprise ,there was a demon currently and frequently making visits to this spot ,and upon the elder Miatsu's description,it reaked of Naraku. Appearantly this was another one of Naraku's incarnations,that was certain but what was on everyone's mind was which one ,and what could these people possibly have that Naraku desired. There were no jewel shards in the area according to Kagome, with the exception of the destinctive vile scent that Naraku carried lingering within the village ,and nobody else could sence anything out of the ordinary,summed up a out of place circumstance. Without the answers to,this odd set of happenings occurring lately with no proven cause ,until they had came upon the village miko.

The woman stood while assisting the woman in simular robes to her own. Kagome gasped in the knowledge of the woman simaularities ,hoping that the others hadn't noticed .It seemed that upon hearing Kagome's response to the sight of the unknown woman ,almost identical to the now decised woman who once claimed the hanyous heart, to appear now only to tear him up once again,and was alerted to her by the others by the miko's unexpected sound of with pained eyes looked to the woman that Kagome drew his amber orbs to lay upon and almost wished the hanyous eyes never strayed . Sango and Miroku followed suit with equal looks of shock of their own ,for it was uncanny that the unknown woman would hold such simularites to the likes of Kikyo. Kagome taking a pained sigh stepped aside from the hanyou next to her and turned to remove herself from the general area,knwong that she couldn't take this happening all over again. Miroku and Sango had soon also taken their leave following their miko friend to give the hanyou some privacy.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha painfully inquired

"I am sorry but I think ye have mistaken me for someone else ,but you can call me Aiko" The mystery woman taunted with a knowing smirk

In the near distance, about a few hundred miles away traveled another group of demons and a human child towards the village that brought out such a foul stentch of Naraku ,into the atmosphere. Sango and Kagome went to a nearby bathing house with Shippo ,leaving the monk and the hanyou to be entertained by their own devices . Once the girls returned ,the boys took their place to the bathing house ,and gave Sango and Kagome to get settled before Inuyasha and Miroku returned. Unknown to everyone else,Kagome and Inuyasha had a development in their friendship,but not one you would expect from the two.

The hanyous heart was still was still freyed from the loss of his past love, laid to rest for the final time,and its what they believed until today. At the same time Inuyasha could no longer deny that he was lonely andthe ever growing attraction that was unraveling. Kagome now 17 , was begining to have sexual urging desires to be quelched with experiamentation. It was'nt planned for Inuyasha to be lured by her erotic scent, trapped within a room with Kagome while she was naked and riding out a orgasm by playing with herself. To Kagome it wasn't expected that she'd find her eyes opening to the sight of her hanyou friend,in the room with her replacing her fingers sunk deeply within her silken folds with his tongue. Even more than that it was questionable while they both allowed it to happen and continue. Nevertheless surprising themselves with their actions,neither found it in their willingness to stop.

Their meeting's that had begun upon chance ,slowly continued after two months from when it started and increasingly became to be a frequently ,eventful occurance. Every night was the same as the previous nights it began ,tonight though was a little different as the miko was unsure that Inuyasha would continue after what they saw earlier,reminding him once again of Kikyo. Inuyasha had returned with Miroku to find Sango and Kagome fast asleep afterwards taking his leave to the nearest tree from their window to think. Inuyasha climbed into the highest branch ,waiting until the sounds of breathing coming from the room evened out ,and giving the 'all go' knowing everyone was asleep ,except one. Jumping into their room for the evening's window to wrap the possum feining sleep ,Kagome was tightly tucked into his chest wrapped in his haori ,and returing withh her to the tree.

Once securely settled with her facing him ,being held securely on the branch with him,Kagome fluttered her eyes open ,rolling back ,in response to his lips searing path down her slender neck . A sexy moan escaped her lips only to egg on his demons path of lust to devour the woman currently riding his cock with sultrous, needy, once more to capture their lips in a intense lip lock to swallow their moaning screams accompaning their orgasms.

Interupting their moment of bliss was a scent that annoyed the half demon extremely,as the the clearing cough to one's throat loudly from the one standing closely by,and to reaffirm his earlier assumptions. Pulling Kagome slightly upwards from him ,to tuck his member back into his hakama pants, before straightening and alerting Kagome of the unwanted visitor. The stoic demon below their perch in the tree did not care with what he interupted ,nor was Sesshomeru exactly shy about it neither,and silently stood curiously watching with a knwonig smirk. Now looking at his twit of a half breed relation leaping down with the girl ,obviously following in fathers footsteps.

'It looks like once again that Inuyasha has taken liking to choosing a mate like father' Sesshomeru mused sniffing the air to confirm his rising suspicions and to calm his demon within fighting to be released .

"Mate" Sesshomeru's demon growled dominately towards the girl surprisng the stoic demon lord

Finding his brother Inuyasha's scent like Kagome's mixed together and drenched over the two ,Sesshomeru realized that none of their scents merged . It was also calming to the beast thrashing within to find that there was no mark to claim the girl miko as his brother's made him rather curious and pissed that Sesshomeru was tricked to believe she was mated to Inuyasha ,making his demonic presence known by the unveiling of his red eyes. To sooth himself to regain control of his normally unfeeling stature,Sesshomeru decided to give himself some entertainment out of this unwanted situation wanting such association with the human wench . So inspite of his confused, but raging emotional mess, that what he had walked into brought forth within him caused ,the eldest brother 's eyes burning crimson with delight as the idea came to him with the evil intent of playing with them a little bit..

Unfortunately ,the look in the stoic's lords eye ,combined with the uncommon devilish smirk didn't exactly comfort the two now standing in front of them ..

Actually it was kinda unnerving to both the miko,and to that of his brother Inuyasha ,that brought forth the sparking of miko power and flexed claws in belief that Sesshomeru finally lost it ,either that or Naraku has finally got him.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Friction Against The Ice

Chapter Two Frostbite

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sesshomeru smirked in pure enjoyment over their stares that they were glaring him with but he was far from done tonight he would lure his brother away from the miko so that he would make his intentions known to the female that has been a type of torture for who knows how long..Kagome has been taking over his thoughts,his control over his person, and lastly his dark demonic desires. So tonite this Sesshomeru would return the favor while her mutt was out to play finding his miko that was lost to him for a while now ,and still now that dead excuse for a woman torments and keeps him from taking Kagome as his mate..None of that matters though because he would not make that same mistake Kagome will soon become his mate whether she wanted to or not.

"Lil brother not that I care of what you do but I did have a very unwelcome visit by your wench Kikyo and even though she was injured very badly by Naraku after I fought him but I believe she is still alive..If you hurry you just might make it in enough time to help her. "

"Kagome.." Inuyasha turned toward the shocked miko then turned her head ,nodding so that he wouldn't see her heartache.

After Inuyasha gave a sorrowful look towards the miko standing in front of him and then walked cloing the distance to nuzzle her neck ,before whispering his plea towards her earlobe.

" I am sorry Kagome,please forgive me for this is the only way I can move on is to assure myself my chances to be with her are truely gone.I will be back soon as I can " Inuyasha gently urged her to undertsand then turned to his brother Sesshomeru ."Will you take her back to her room please and let the others know ?"

The only response the elder brother gave to response is a grunt huff before taking the girl roughly and leading her back in the direction of the inn that they were staying ,at least until his brothers scent was no longer with 100 miles then diverted his current coarse.

' My brother said to take her back he didn't say when ,and if I have to do that I might as well take my time and enjoy ,myself with the wench..She will rreturn when I deem it to be so.'Sesshomeru thought while leading them towards a field of flowers, next to a small spring,where the moon shone its reflexion of the pale light with the stars glittering like diamons creating a beautiful atmoshere.

While simply observing the girl now sitting herself against a nearby trunk of a enormous tree in the lush blanket of soft grass ,admiring the scene that was displayed in front. He simply waited as to get some sort of sign whether she liked it or not,while pretending that he could care less,though his demon thrashing within his chest felt quite a sigh being heard in her direction a sad smile emerged upon her sullen face ,while her eyes danced in joy and seemed to twinkle in turn with the stars in awe over the beauty of their surroundings. After noting that even though she was down because of his brothers actions ,but her eyes held a smile within them aimed at the ice lord himself ,and despite himself his heart began to expand with warmth.

"Why do you allow him to do this to you Miko?" Sesshomeru stoically carelessly inquired.

" I don't know ,maybe to torture myself over something that I can never have if Kikyo still holds the reigns to his heart." Kagome sighed

"Why not find another,the wolf seems to have affection for you ,and don't get yourself all in a teether I rerally don't care I am just curious?" Sesshomeru whispered

" It seems that like Kikyo holds Inuyasha trapped with no escape,Inuyasha has done the very same to me ..I feel trapped with no way out" Kagome answered not caring who asked it for it was the truth.

In the distance a darkened cloud that went unnoticed to them until the Lord Sesshomeru caught its foul scent his eyes darted towards the miko's side and thankful that she had her bows..

"Miko ready yourself we got company!" Sesshomeru stood and placed the Miko instinctly behind himself to protect his intended.

Naraku and his Minions stood in a circle around the pair ,while the beast himself eerily cackled to himself that it was so easily done to lure Inuyasha away and get the girl away from the rest of the group without having to do a damn thing,the halfbreed 's brother did it for him. Sesshomeru despised himself for the demeaning action that his demon counterpart was forcibly urging him to do ,and with a loud roar he slammed hi sword towards the ground to serve as a distraction. After the blast was sent towards his opponents Sesshomeru grabbed the miko around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder before allowing his larger than life dog image to take form. Unknowningly for him Kanna had sucked up his attack and was currently sending the blast intended for them back to its owner.

The blast hit them hard and even in his newely transformed large beastly form he wouldn't have been able to predict the return attack thrown at them .It all happened too fast to advert from the blast's path before the powerful from the power that Kagome and Sesshomeru called forth when Kanna 's mirror repelled it back at were thrown a thousand feet from where they once stood and when they landed Kagome was thrown underneath him before his large body hit the ground with a crackling there was silence as Sesshomeru came too and realized instinctly what had happened from his beast's painful whine. Kagome was dead and currently underneath him..His mate was gone and he killed her..No he wouldn't allow it ,Couldn't allow her to be taken from him so easily for he was Sesshomeru .So hastily Sesshomeru picked up the miko by the scrap of her neck while her body hung crumpled from his mouth and ran quickly with demonic speed towards the West..To save his mate. Then return to slaughter the vile excuse fo0r a pathetic demon..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Friction Amongst The Ice

~Chapter Three ~

Hanyou's Discovery, and Tenseiga's Cries

By Inuyashas Youkai

* Note :This is a Kagome and Sesshomeru Story but It will take time before they actually realize they were meant to be together

After three days had passed ,finding nothing,Inuyasha began traveling back to where he left Kagome and the others. It took another three days to return to find that Kagome nor Sesshomeru had never returned ,as he had hoped. Frantically searching around the area to find anything that might tell him where she could've gone. Finally coming to a place that reaked like Naraku,as well as Sesshomeru's and Kagome's blood.

On the way towards where he knew he would find Sesshomeru,the hanyou stopped to alert the rest of his pack to what was happening. Inuyasha rushed past the trees and the large formations of rocks within a blur ,and constantly criticisizing himself ,along the way. Naraku had used Kikyo to lure him from Kagome to attack her when he perceived her to be alone.

"Dammit! How can I be so stupid to let this happen again ! They tricked me!" the hanyou seethed

'Thats it no more! I can't keep doing this to Kagome anymore ,and I can't keep letting Kikyo drag me along like some lost puppy..!So if the wench will still have me I will finally disregard my obligations to Kikyo ,other than destroying Naraku, and listen to my heart to take Kagome as my mate' Inuyasha mused

Sesshomeru had finally got the miko settled after his strange connection urging him to save her ..

' Did I call her my mate ? No, that can't be ..A human wench become a mate to the likes of this Sesshomeru? '

'Preposturous!'

Although , no matter how much the stoic lord insisted on denying it ,the truth blaringly screamed it's proof when his hand was firmly placed on the hilt of his father's sword. Tenseiga. The fierce pulse that ran through his fingers to rush throbingly up his arm like a bolt of thunder.

Moments were tense for the Inu Youkai while he waited to see to it that the effects of the sword would indeed bring her back while trying to ignore the pained longing stubbornly flowing through his veins to his heart. The tightening soon grew within his chest ,seizing his flow of breath to his lungs until the messengers were destroyed ,and the girl's heart began to resume it's natural of what his instinctive senses and his bodily reactions were were telling him towards the human girl ,for now would be ignored because he wasn't readily accepting the fate that he ,himself ,would share the same fate as his father..

'No I won't accept this ,there must be a mistake! Hopefully the mutt will hurry up and come to pick up his wench before something that I would surely regret occurs.'

"Urgh...Where am I ?" A feminine raspy voice from the bed next to where Sesshomeru sat watching over her unbeknownst to him why but did anyway

"Miko ,this Sesshomeru brought you back to see to your wounds ,for you would've died after running in with the disgusting half breed. Though I had to use Tenseiga because you had passed on already from the blood loss of your injuries ,but your fine now ,and my brother should fetch you soon."the Inu Youkai look down in wonder at the girl below, at his side in the bed ,and questioned what was it that possess him so..

A loud commotion downstairs alerted him with the added scent of his half breed brother, that Inuyasha was now within the castle, and was currently in search of the miko in his care to take back with him. Sesshomeru returned his gaze over to observe the girl once again then towards the door where the aura of his brother told him basically the simplified version of what to expect from his brothers wrath. Watching her as Kagome was adorned in one of the many kimono's of his brother's mother Izayoi's :a light grey with black vines and heart shaped petals bordering the sleeves and seams , Kagome lightly lifted her hand to rub her fingers against her brow to relieve the light's strain on her eyes.

The exploding pounding happily within her skull reminding her that it was still there and intact was currently glaring at the nearby closed door of where she laid, in hopes that when Inuyasha walked through, that maybe with the intense look on her face it would be as effective to shut him up as the subjugation necklace, because she couldn't find it within her to say the eat dirt command.. So as the door finally opened and it didn't seem that her plan was working as she had hoped , forhe didn't seem to notice, in result of her efforts while groaning frustratedly , Kagome with a balled up cloth buried her head inside to muffle the noise of the two brothers yelling about something, ignored.

The bed shifted to one side, as Inuyasha knelt on it to scoot closer on it till the hanyou got to her side to assure himself that his Kagome was truely okay. Seeing this the elder brother soon left before the soft growls faintly forming within his chest in a jealous rant to his brothers closeness to the miko laying in his bed, before it was noticed. Once the hanyou felt that she would be alright for himself , Inuyasha gently wrapped around under her legs ,joining the other around , across her back ,and waist, before carefully picking her up , so it wouldn't further injure her. As soon as Inuyasha stood with Kagome secured within his hold , he made slight movements , not to jar her too much , heading down , and outwards to meet Kirara waiting for him to help transport her back .

The moment the Inu Youkai couldn't pick up easily , the scent that was distinctly the miko's , as he saw from above looking down at her's and his brothers retreat to where they came from, the growls became feral accompaning his eyes fluctuating between his amber and bloodcrusted hues, while the mournful cries of his tenseiga sitting on the floor in the corner from its earlier use , like it was pleading for him to ensure of her quick return , but refused even though her image and scent were no where in sight.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Four ~

Creeping In The Dark

~ Oblivious Target Of Two~

Kagome , and Inuyasha had finally made it back with Sango , Miroku, and Kirara ,then traveling further to meet up with Shippo at Kaede's , but along the way making a pit stop upon the coming of dusk, to retire. Once they had settled within the makeshift camp , Sango , and Kagome had made their way over towards the nearby hot springs to enjoy a hot soak, while the ones that weren't Inuyasha, being of deep thought, were left to the own devices to entertain themselves. Although to neither of the girls departing , had picked up the notion that they were being watched, at least one of them , by two sets of amber eyes.

On either sides of the forest, boardering the hotspring were two taunt forms hidden within the trees instinctively gazing upon their sought target , and the one being Kagome , basked in all her exposed glory , as the moonlight carressingly stroked her glossy curves within the steaming liquid. While both rather lusting demons, hungrily devoured the sight placed in front of their gaze the two, oblivious to what was going on around them,as the girl's continued to chat about some rather confusing conversation , at least to the pair of orbs that were unknown of each others presence, and ravenously proceeded to creep upon the one carrying such a distinctive sweet scent on their tongues, with their eyes.

To one, this had been something of a habitual obsession , as to stalk the woman of in front of him like he had secretly for a long time. While the other , to engage in something outside himself , coming into his more primative instincts , as the male youkai was taken by force , making him involved in such ridiculous, discusting behavior by that of his demonic counterpart to fulfil its demands when it came seeking it's mate, or at least quieted it for the moment , and until the denied outcome had been rectified , he had to partake in at least appeasing the beast within somewhat by watching.

Although , it was rather odd in their mutual desire for the woman whom was bathing in the springs, and become so enticingly attached to the sight of it , neither cared to seek out what was around the vacinity , as they knew themselves separately that whomever would come between that of their attraction , and themselves would immediately be stricken with the upmost slow , but painful death , just for the interferrence, of their appearance would warrant by instinct of their removal of anything they pressumed to be a threat of what they claimed as theirs. For both of the Inu relations , even in part had eventually fought to give in to the ways of the beast that was comsumingly fighting for control for their said mate...

Kagome.

Inuyasha , had in short recently decided that he have to speak to Kagome about this , only in case of the unfortunate event that if his demon should rise above him to stake his claim , and only to recieve as to what she had thought of the idea , beforehand.. So, that at least if anything, if he had lost control then she would know . The hanyou knew that he was still a little torn still between her , and the presence of Kikyo , still hauntings his thoughts , but if he was tied to Kagome in that way , maybe in the end it would comsume all else , forcing his attention on one of them alone. It was something that the hanyou thought of on their silent ride back towards meeting the others, that maybe it was time to let one of them go, and because he couldn't readily see himself give away Kagome to just anyone , Inuyasha chose also in the light that the true Kikyo was dead , the hanyou would stay with Kagome.

Sesshomeru , being the strictly stoic creature that he was , couldn't understand the feeling that he felt emerge from him now. It was something that the youkai never conceived to begin to experiance in the whole 500 some years he had lived , as the unfamilar insecurites flood within his being when in presence of this oddity named Kagome ,and in result only continued to sour his normally blank mood because his body was forcibly having to be placed in close vacinity of the wench , but nevertheless nothing could be done at moment to alter the course in spite of himself. Though he couldn't deny what made her what she was, and even though it remained to be seen , Sesshomaru felt that Kagome was truly a force to be reckoned with but the fact that he couldn't get past , remained. The Miko was human.

~ Between The Two, Comes The Third~

Blue eyes scanned alongst the nearby expanse , as his nostrils were greeted by the sweetness that lured him, Kagome. Although among the gentle tendrils of all that was the miko he came to crave , unrequited, was three other aroma's , and within the mix one the wolf rather had a strong distaste for , the other slightly confused him, and the last was deemed as the female that had normally occupied his woman in their travels, Sango. Knowing by the distinctive scent of water , Kouga knew that the girl's had retired to the hotsprings , withe a growing smirk , but what had confused him was if that was so ,then..

' Why in the hell are those two near where Kagome , and Sango are bathing ? '

Growling softly towards the known fact that both the mutt , and his rather odd relation was anywhere nearby , in the girl's exposed state , especially Kagome, made him somewhat peturbed , as he ran faster to where the occurance was currently placed.

A second but more feral rumbling from one's throat was made known , within the echoes bouncing off the trees, as the one that dispersed it became known of another coming into his midst, and being one that the hanyou fought with tooth and nail for him to stay away from his Kagome, for it was Kouga .

Then another intimadating snarl , as its eyes bled crimson in its unrelenting need to relenquish the two indentifying scents that were way to close to his possession that his demon could handle, not that he himself could neccessarily care less, had then made it's stand known to stand down. It would be up to the other two to come to the smart decision to heed his beast warning , as Sesshomeru with being suddenly caught unexpectedly with the new development before he could stop the raging intent of what was being demanded of him, so therefore aroused a opening where a transformation had been forced in efforts to enforce the demons warnings..

Upon reaching the spot where Sesshomeru's , Inuyasha's and Kouga's fierce presence came to face the other with a sudden hault , as their violent dislike for the others, continued to be threateningly spoken in various growls, and barks. Although unbeknownst to them it would only last for a time, for it was only until not long after it started, the scent accompanied by their sought fixation , paired with the slayer, entered within their territory , immediately ceasing the heavily instinctive, maddening trace that had befallen them within their most carnal desires.

Before long , the image carrying the sweet voice when it spoke appeared , questioning with her eyes , as to what was going on , and why , but as Kagome's eyes came to meet theirs her silent question spoken as clear as the words that passed her lips.

"Inuyasha? Sesshomeru? Kouga? Is everything okay?"

In response , Two of the demons fled , leaving one to clean up the mess that even he didn't know what the fuck was going on but somehow gaining the recollection that he must've transformed ,somehow, and because of a lapse of time that Inuyasha couldn't recall , but the hanyou decided to smirk half-heartedly , nodding his head to comfort the nervousness that he felt rolling off her in waves, for now. Inuyasha then leading both Kagome, and a slightly shocked Sango, with his pointed glare in her direction to silence her until Inuyasha knew for sure , as to what exactly they were dealing with..

' I don't know , Kagome.. I just don't know...' was the only words the hanyou could gather in his silent , thought response, because he did not have the heart, nor the will to tell her any different ,and at the same time Inuyasha couldn't truely explain it all anyway, or find the strength in his voice to ask ...

Nevertheless, to all parties involved had felt that very soon , things were going to get very ugly, even if the circumstances were not quite known..

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Five ~

Taken Within The Sleepy Mist

By Inuyashas Youkai

Later the that same night following the odd occurance between the two brothers , and of the wolf , as well as being one that both woman of their small group outside of it witnessed , then all of the companions except one, had returned to meet the others within their makeshift settling spot . The one missing besides that of his brother , and Kouga , was indeed Inuyasha, as soon as afterwards making it back to camp , assurring of everyones safety , then departing to be alone , and think.

It had become nightfall with a slight growth of fog within the horizon that was still steadily making its approach towards them , but it was at the time faint so no one had noticed. Besides once they had their fill of fish , and some roasted vegetables, with some pleasant, light conversation, each one was ready to turn into the night's calling for slumber to even care of such things. Although ,to a not so ignorant eye, one could see the pecular mist thickening , as the males within the camp minus the hanyou , had somewhat fallen deeper in their heightened oblivion, and the two females: Sango and Kagome, seemed to become more drawn to something that only existed within themselves, and unbeknownst to them ,it was all that the one holding the strings taunt, allowed them to see.

Footsteps lightly carressingly stepping along the stray emerging of the blades of grass, soon joining another on a predestined path , and one which neither had a clue , but only followed along in their dream-like state because of the way they were summoned . It wasn't of anger or rage but of something else that enticingly encouraged for both feminine shadows to continue to walk the path provided for them to gather what was promised to them , but either one could really say they understood what that was , only their bodies were moving stubbornly against them to do so.

Nevertheless, once the shadows made way safely, without detection from unwanted interuptions , the mist had dissapated , and so had the shadows , as well as once the others came to discovering the truth , Kagome and Sango too, were nowhere to be found.

Early morning rose , and the darkness of night fell away upon the suns light emerging, as the remaining occupants of the campsite had awoken to the beligerant rants of a very distraut half demon .

"Wake up dammit ! Where are they ? I can't pick up their scents anywhere near here!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, what in the world are you talking about !" Miroku sleepily snapped back at the knowledge that he was awakened rudely,so early on a rather fine morning .

"Sango , and Kagome , monk ! There missing! Weren't you watching ! I was only gone for a minute , and now look!"" Inuyasha spat back .

"Maybe they went to a hot spring , you know they always do that when they get a chance.I am sure that they are fine." Shippo mumbled..

"Don't be to sure about that kit .." Someone from behind retorted stoically.

"Sesshomeru.. " Miroku sat up straight quickly and acknoledged the new presence, standing behind Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard !" Inuyasha growled.

"This Sesshomaru had the right to do whatever he pleases, and it is none of your concern as to why I do them , but something has occured. Whatever has taken the miko , and the slayer, has also come to acquire Rin. This Sesshomeru has come to investigate for the scent lingering of where Rin was placed did not reek of Naraku."

"What the fuck are you blabbering about , I was only gone for a short time , and when I come back it was like they are just gone without no traces of ever leaving! How can it not be Naraku ! How do you know they were not just out walking like wenches always do !" The hanyou stated trying to ignore the unwanted feelings of fear of what could've happened, and if not Naraku , then who..

"It mattters not , the circumstances , but that all of this had transpired in such a short period of each other, and this site completely stinks like the dissolving mists dispersing from Rins room. It is not coincidence , it is fact." The youkai lord also amended with uncontrollable worry working against himself , wanting to be known for the two in the mysterious opponent's capture.

Rin , and stubbornly for some reason as of late, the miko , Kagome, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow those around him presently to see it.

Never..

It was one thing that for some time now that the youkai lord was still fighting against himself in the rather futile war preventing what was now known to him , to be known by others as well, especially the miko herself. Though totally another to let others be privy in this knowledge, but the truth was so: the powerful , emotionless Sesshomaru had become very taken by the miko Kagome, and he still couldn't fathom why, because she was still a mere human , abeit a powerful one. .

In fact , even though the youkai had departed from the group not long ago because of the reasons that the pathetic mortal was able to bring about calling the inner beast without knowing , furthermore doing so without anything for Sesshomeru to stop it, though for some reason he felt that he had failed the two, even forced by his demon claim within, and that very truth soured his mood exponentially. It was something that no matter how he tried that couldn't be ignored outright ,with the two of them gone, but he didn't have to like it.

~Observed By Twin Eyes Of Amber~

Observing what was being shown to him, and hearing what had occompanied what his brother was saying ,gave him some aspects to what was happening in more ways than one. For starters, excluding the present situation that now they would start the search for the one's missing, but not only that ,something was off with his brother Sesshomeru. It was not only in the way he had spoke , but in the way he carried himself as well, he was more predator like, and almost as if his demon aura was just underneath the surface , only waiting for its moment to arise in its escape.

While the hanyou , Inuyasha was worried about Sango , he was also scared for Kagome , for different reasons not yet known to the others, because of his pact with Kikyo , but even that was a poor excuse ,and that was for the pact was no longer regarded by the hanyou, and in exchange for Kagome's , that is if she would still accept him. Although he also knew that in realizing that , there was also something else that he found ,when earlier that day somehow all three of them :Kouga , Sesshomaru, and himself , had tranformed , and seemed ferally ready to strike, as though to protectively claim their said mates, but why ..

Rin , at the time wasn't near , or at least that was what the hanyou thought , and Kagome had already spoken to her rejection of the wolf repeatedly some time ago, but still probabaly didn't do a thing. Everything would've made sense, if his brother Sesshomaru wasn't apart of the equation, and there was no way he would take on a human for a mate, it was unheard of for his outright despise of them.

~Veiled Conquests~

Blinking slowly , surrounded by a blurred , dimmed visage , as one came to out of the many ,that unbeknownst to the one waking was currently aware of, but while she was able to open her hazy eyes of pale chocolate , it was found that she wasn't alone. Feeling a chill , then looking down upon herself , discovering that she no longer wore the typical green and white that she always wore, but of crimson silk, and that hardly covered anything to stop the risng blush from the embarrassment at her current attire. Next to her aways , was the sound of another form on the cold floor moving to arose, and as caramel eyes clashed with her chocolate ones, a smile formed on her face, as realization dawned on her :She was not alone after all.

Indeed it was someone that she knew , but how , who was the woman , and while she was at it ,in answering those questions ,who was she, as well as when did she come here, why. Another joined them , and even though she couldn't remember who the second woman was , as the first , like herself , the woman couldn't keep the smile off her face, because even though she could not immediately answer any of those inquiries, she just knew that she had known them, but who they were, as well as how they came to be wasn't readily offered at this point, not that it mattered . The two , as well as herself , and many of the other scantily clad woman held in this, whatever it was, by someone unknown, had been dressed simular as she , but only slightly different with slight alterations to the complete appearance.

Only one thought had come to her then , and that was...

_'What is going on ?'_

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Six ~

Endless Search From The Buried Unknowns

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Through A Blanket Of Lusty Haze, Behind Closed Eyes, & A Change Within Those Of Power, Showing Outward_

As the women slept , those whom appealed to them not only because of the way they looked , but also because of either the power within themselves , or the power of control , the ones who held the reigns could create just by having them held captive, while observing them change in appearance somewhat to detour recongnition . The only thing that could not be removed from them was their unique scent , but that could be tampered down a bit to confuse the smartest of demonic scences , at least for a time . The demon females would come to have a more human appearance , while the human soon would have the traits of a demon nature, and without anything telling the prisoners otherwise , neither would know any better than to do as they were told , as their new masters saw fit.

The heat coming off the women resting in waves , would see what they had depicted within their heads, and coinciding with what their desires sought most , and caused the most delectable aroma of unsated lust for what they were being shown . For those who hadn't shown to any degree of ones they sought after or had willingly admitted to themselves , the ones in control would make that decision for them, and to whatever means nessessary to fit into their plot , as it would recieve the most gain.

Grazing their eyes alongst the slick curves adorned in sultry silk clinging to panting bodies , while seeing to what had each one so bothered in the ways of desire made each one who's eyes feasted upon them smirk in the success of being able to have this control over so many who possessed such power over their enemies. Upon coming to the sight of a demoness with silkened pewter as it rolled off her shoulders as melted steel , to form around her delicious plains of unveiled matured flesh , and filling out that of her crimson smooth attire , quite temptingly to boot, had the masculine forms shaking in their task to prevent themselves in taking her for themselves. Within the mind of the one who had for the moment captured their attention , envisioned something rather wild behind her closed eyes than the others , as she was lead to believe that what was placed for her to see , was actually happing to her untouched body , for she was a young virgin miko, and would prove rather successful if she could entice not only one , but two.

~ Visions Of Willing Flames, By Many~

_ Two bodies became entwined with another , in passionate flames of lust , as each one continued to consume the other , and soon another joined them in their furiously enflamed path, against the tasty flesh offered , devouring it completely so that in the end nothing was untouched in their scent . Between the two lusting males in control of her lithe , and panting body , both by the ministrations , and only to see how far they could bring her , told by her moaning mews. _

_ A man , standing alone with his devious ,naughty thoughts ,caused by the desires, brought on by his cursed hand , as he lightly stroked his throbbing member in private , and before another feminine shadow soon joined him to assist him in achieving his release. The two soon lured into each others touch , as each part of their bodies craved to learn every inch of the other, rather quickly . It had only became to soon that the two had came falling from their heightened ephoria , and crashing down together as one . All the while ,the prove of their sated wishes for each other in dominating their partner of choice , was splattered upon one another , with their now combined scent. _

_ A younger victim watching the moon, as she bathed, while dreaming of a adolescent male , and far away from her reach at the time , with only remember seeing his presence accompanied by a sharpened sickle ,attached to a chain. It wasn't long that the girl was alone, for the abrupt enslavement of ones arms quickly took her in his possession , for the one she had envisioned had came to her once again to ravish her all the more, and only because she had begged for his return. _

_ The man with dark hair ,and violet eyes , scanned through the leaves , as he rushed through the trees looking for the woman that he sought in the form she had most desired. Once coming to a clearing , one claiming to carrying the title of his namesake , a woman laid within the grass , stripped of all of her clothing , and bared for him to see. The woman quivered , as his eyes hungrily traced the outline of her curves, and darkening with lusty desires of what it was that her body made him want to do to her. Watching him stalkingly walk towards her as his prey, even as a human made the woman melt between his now advancing fingertips, as they came to grasp her breast with the slightest brush of his hand. _

~ Entrapped By ~

Two entities watched from with the darkened corners of where they were placed by their own choosing , as they continued to observe upon the ones they currently held captive without their master's knowledge , at least not yet. It was something they had sought on their own , and bore no need to concern the being from which they to were created. Taking note that the shadowed forms from within the small enclosure in front of them , sealed by their own devices so that only they can go in or out , or be able to have the sight to see within.

There was one in the right corner, and one on the left , both stalkingly devouring the sight they had achieved from within their very own eyes, and in result a devilish smirk , while hidden by the black mist , grew widely across the width of their faces, as their eyes shown sheer madness that what they had desired had surely come.

The one on the right was a tall, slightly masculine moth demon , with pointed elf ears , sharpened fangs , and one whom had enormous amounts of power to hold over their victims to make them do , as they pleased. This demon went by the name of Byakuya. Byakuya stood , leaned up against the nearby wall dressed to prefection , with his hair pulled into a highly strung ponytail, held with a simple leather cord, as the silkened black ,streaming mane fell cascadingly down his back , and past his shoulders.

The second , Muso , was like Byakuya in the way that both of them carried the connection of being Naraku's detached incarnations, but the demons appearance , as well as the powers gained by the bond with their master, differed greatly. Muso was created when Naraku attempted to expel the remaining part of Origumo from himself. He did this because he was unable to slay Kikyo, since Origumo's would not let him. Muso had the form of a faceless man with a spider scar on his back. He goes around killing many people to take their face, eventually ending up with the face of the monk Muso(which is where his name came from).

A third had also joined them from time to time , but at present , he was not near for his scent was long disspaited , but as agreed their plans were no longer to be prolonged until the last one arrived , and both were reassured that soon his arrival would come to pass, as it was expected. As it was that he , himself had led the two girls :Sango , and Kagome away from their protective stronghold with the promise of illusions within their mind , like he had to the occupants of the room, by being able to see within their memories, Taking on apart of someone that was dear to them without any knowledge of it truly happening, then removing it completly along with everything else the women ever knew, but what this man wanted them too.

There were two others within their mist , but they only came when both were called upon , one was a man named Mukutso , A member of the Shichinintai ,(Band of seven , but now another tool made for Naraku's benefit ), this little man is very ugly, so he subsequently can't get a woman...at least, not by ethical means. His skills with poisons to paralyze their prey came in handy with the groups numerous captures. The second of that who would wait to be called upon , Menomaru, who had the power of control , among his more deceitful accomplishing talents , to take what he wished at any time.

To them , they felt they were invincible in their plan coming to fruition, especially that their creator , to some , hadn't been privy to the tasks they were involved in for the own mutual benefit , and in time would be his downfall when the secretative group of men were through with their deed. Although they had not counted on the minor variables that had been remained unknown within the group that they had sought a target , but expected such to still be unseen , even though without any knowledge of what it would be , and so they created an out , a back up weapon if you will to insure that the threat wouldn't overcome them.

The escape they had created involved one of Minomaru's own , and simply because of the possessed trait to duplicate anothers talent within her very hands. Hari , and Ruri , willing slaves to the moth demon , only to please him in whatever was conjoured up to his gain would be their escape if things should go wrong , using what they had gained over time from their numerous opponents , even the advanced version of a windtunnel from the monk , Miroku. Since their last walk of life to their ressurection , the windtunnnel , as well as many others gained before their demise , had improved ten fold upon their reawakening .

Glancing at his watch the one mentioned prior , Byakuya, had decided that the time has come for them to test if what they had done to their captive's memories had in fact worked , as he prepared himself ready to envoke one of his greatest illusions to the ones kept within the daft room in front of them. Before long the image of where they were contained soon began to change so slowly that when the flames were lit within it would be in fact hard to notice that of what it was, a illusion , as the visage blurred slightly in the dark , like rippling water in a large puddle.

It wasn't long that quickly enough the room was ignited with the flames bursting from the taunting wicks , begging for the spark to take hold, and at the same time before it had a blackened mist filtered through the room , causing the enhanced haze the occupants were currently placed under. Once it had enlightened the room surrounding the ones trapped within , it had as a whole took on a much different shape , look , and feel to it. Where it was plain stone borders forming that of their prisoners cell , it had distorted to look as a room with plush carpets of fresh blood , and the walls of a deep forest of trees , at least that was how it was made to look anyways . Alongst the walls were elaborate furnishings , and paintings lingering within the borders of the new welcoming atmosphere.

~ Succulent Mindless Prey~

Once the light was allotted to them what felt as a cold , and dank prison was immediately dismissed for the luxury that it had appeared to be to the women within the mysterious stronghold. Each one had stood to cautiously explore inside of where they were being kept ,as soon as they could see to what was around them , and disregarding the foul stench that followed with the allowance of sight when their stomach were preoccupying them with the need for finding a enormous table with all kinds of tempting , deliscious foods , and soon all of them gathered abruptly towards the smell to eat greedily, as though they hadn't eaten in some time, for which in truth they had not.

Following thereafter, soft music began to play in the background from some unknown source , and then a comforting , but deviouly sounding huskiness rattled against the wall, as one spoke fluidly.

"Welcome home ladies , I am grateful that we found you when we had , before that intruder had followed through with his unforseable act , but as you can see by your disobedience in wandering off , it came with a price . I do appologize that the injuries sustained caused the memories of being here were wiped , therefore I will attempt to make your duties that much easier until such return is granted , but I expect that you do as your asked for your own safety , as much for the status held within our little family niche. We will be opening our doors to invite travelers , offering confort , and entertainment in their desires to break from their weary travels , and I expect you to accomadate them . Is this Understood?"

Once recieving everyone's nod , the doors were opened , as the room soon filled with exhausted travels for whatever reasons seeking their assistance. The scantilly dressed woman scattered about , going this way , and that to welcome their guests , then offer whatever comforts they desired to continue the short escape from their duties

~ The Chase & Falling On Unknown Common Grounds~

The Group , traveled to seek for anything in regards to the woman they sought , and continued relentlessly , regardless of their grwoing exhaustion. Among them , a, Monk , Taiyoukai, Inu hanyou, Wolf Youkai, and Kirara, made their trek , well past sunset , and it wasn't before nightfall that each one decided to settle in for the night . Once seeing that it was only the two brothers still awake , out of curiousity for that of his brother's slightly distracted behavior the elder chose to investigate.

" It would be wise lil brother that you remain with a clear head , until such time that the missing members of your pack are returned..."

" Says you , ya bastard .. If I had been where I should have been then none of this would've happened! They would be here , safe and sound , Sango, as well as Kagome wouldn't be somewhere where I can't be , because I don't know where that is ... Kagome..." Inuyasha had started out in his rant but by the end his voice died into a pained whisper, filled with regret.

"You have a interesting connection with the miko within your pack, Inuyasha , and here this Sesshomeru thought that your loyalties fell with the dead wench ..."

"Shuddup ! Not that this is any of your business, but ... Lately I wander if that is the choice that I should be following , and instead staying with Kagome.."

Growl...

"Hey , what in the hell is up with you anyway ! You have been acting funny lately when it comes to her , and I don't like it !" Inuyasha spat in response to the stubborn growl that came from within the elder's thoat.

"This Sesshomeru suggests that you should stick to matters that concern you before your actions lead to your demise , mutt!" Sesshomeru warned vehemously.

"If it has to do with Kagome , than it is my business ! What is your intentions with my Kagome !" Inuyasha growled without thinking to stop before the words flew from his lips ..

"Since when , as far as this Sesshomeru was observing you had no desires to complete your claim to the miko, and I will assure you that I have no such plans to do so, but because you have given up that right , the miko , as you say , is far game to whomever seeks to possess it ..."

"The hell she will, over my dead body will I allow her the fate of becoming a demons mate , and taking her from the life she deserves! Fuck no !"

"Its amusing , little brother how you offer your life to a woman who you hold no other allegiance to besides your shard detector , and the one portraying a copy of the one whom you hold so dear enough to allow yourself to die with her in hell.. How is it that you plan to stop what happens after you leave this world to the miko ..Hmmm? Maybe I should have challenged your claim long ago , if I knew for the trade of acquiring the Tetsuseiga.."Sesshomeru amended, as his fingertips wrapped firmly around his throat , and following his swift movements to force his brother to obtain what he needed to know, demanded by the beast emerging with. ..

" I don't plan to do so until Kagome is safetly where she belongs , ya bastard so that you or anyone else can ever get their hands on her thats how! My arrangement with Kikyo is none of your concern , but before I do so I will make sure that Kagome is safe , and she is more than what you think asshole !"

"Your words not this Sesshomaru, but maybe , is it that you harbor feelings for the young miko in your protection , and the one whom your willing to die for ...?"

" No! ... I mean .. Maybe , but that doesn't matter ! Kagome, will never know of my affections for her other than a friend because she deserves better than to have a life condemned with the existance of a demon or hanyou like myself or anyone in this time! It's why I do , what I do , and that's why she only knows of my choice for Kikyo, but it doesn't change what she means to me , but she will never know of the sacrifice I made for her to protect her from that fate , or anyone else's whom tries to claim it in this timeline..Fuck ! Why in the hell am I telling you this !"

"Indeed , this information will be quite useful to those whom wish to oppose you in your plan to protect her ..Though this Sesshomaru is curious as to why you speak of her as she comes from a different existance from the one she is now, explain ..."

"Why should I ! I think you already know too fucking much about my intended mate !"

"So .. That's why you protect her , Kagome's presence sings to you, calls for you against your will, but you ignore it for the loyalties of the dead wench ! Why?You will answer me mutt ! Tell me why?"

"Kagome comes from 500 years in the future , traveling here in the form of passing through the well in my forest .. We don't know why she was able to , other than for the completing what was summoned for her to finish , and what Kikyo could not , before she died! Ya happy now..."

"Hn .. Interesting Indeed, but you still havent answered me as to why you ignore the fact that she is your intended mate ? ... "

"Its true , yes ... Although my decision is to protect her from being killed if I were to accept it .. Kagome is my intended life mate , but I an let her go , if it means that she will live..."Inuyasha panted ..

"Pathetic ..." Sesshomaru stated before tossing his brother's body in a disregarded heap on the ground ..

"How does one ignore such as this , Inuyasha ..."

"What do you mean ...?" Inuyasha gasped , trying to regain his breath ..

"How do you ignore something so instinctual as clamiing your lifemate .."

"Why do you ask ? Its not like you will ever lower yourself in takking a mate anyway..!"

"Tell me before my sword find a new place within your gut!"

" It's not easy , and with the constant reminders of her close proximety doesn't help matters , especially after recently discovering whom she was to me after I hjad already promised to stay with the one whom I had thought I loved...Although with practice in resisting the demons present demands it became easier , and it helped that I was able to learn how to make the transformations occur less with managed control of situations to prevent it from emerging .. By doing this I am not only assuring that my decision to protect her remains intact , but also making sure my demon half doesn't have the chance to change it by taking her anyways.."

"Staking alot with chance aren't you little brother , I mean one time your beast emerges , and your plan goes out in smoke .."

"Maybe but it's the best I have at the moment ...What's your interest in me , all of a sudden !"

"Indeed.. It would seem as of late , Unfortunately , that we share the same affliction .."

Shock rushed through the younger sibling's being as the sly confeesion, by his ignorant brother had made itself known within his already stretched brain, and then once what he had said became understood , Inuyasha did something that his brother , Sesshomaru never expected.. Inuyasha bursted out laughing like a hyena , rolling on the floor , as though he had become mad, and encouraging the hateful glare coming from the elder youkai standing not even a foot away from the hanyou's hideous banter ...

"HahahaYou !hahaha Stick up his ass, bastard !hahaha! Seeks his mate ! Hahahahahaha!"

Although , if the hanyou only knew whom his brothers demon had chosen as a mate he may have acted differently , or became much more lured in the insanity that the situation posed...

TBC...

Authors note : Getting interesting huh ? Stick around for there's more to come ... Thankyou for all who have been enjoying reading this tale ... Raven – special thanks for your support ... This chapter was a special treat for all of those reading , and I do appologize for the slowness in the main couple in getting together , but what can I say the two aren't really the easiest to make a connection , and further more come to loving each other, that particular factof life takes time, and many many tribulations along the way ..


	7. Chapter 7

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Seven ~

~Madd Hater Chases His Alice Upon The Beasts Return ,And It All Comes Down To A Choice ~

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Alice's Song To The Condemned ~

The moon rose high in the expanse of deep blue , settling its pale hues down upon soaking within its preordained charge of the earth , to merge with the twinkling presence of the stars , and with it give off its calming hum to those of the living , as it ascended. Blending in with the vibrations causing sweet slumbers soon entwined with a melody , a beat of misplaced acceleration of one's heart, one's panted mews hinting of desperate desires, the saturated scent upon which their need was spoken , and for one's cries they were not alone , as others soon joined them , but all was clear in their plead . They were calling their masters known deep within the conscience, buried deep within the unknown , even though to them their minds were blank in their wishes to come back home .

Although , its symphony , to those whom in the vicinity , caught on to it , heard something different entirely, and for those it was meant for , it was a alluring elicitation, a invitation for them to come , and claim what was rightfully theirs for the taking, while others heard it simply for what it was :Beautifully erotic mews claiming of ones bliss for the one lucky male had brought forth when the concubine was taken captive, and to ensure pleasure was stolen from them, for themselves with their own desires for them. It was for not in questioning the female as to what she had craved , because the sounds proved it , but unbeknownst to anyone that it wasn't the ones repeatedly taken her that they longed for , it was the ones they sought somewhere deep inside them that they called out for in their panting moans, but all else besides the act was soon ignored .

In a clearing , just outside the perimeter of where these sounds originated , a pack of mismatched beings camped for the duration of the night, to recoup from their travels , and to settle themselves against the effects that the sated squeals brought forth , for the madness it encouraged was quite unnerving , as its presence spoke to the beasts within , instinctually .

" Damn It ! Shut The Fuck Up!" A rather annoyed half demon raged out to those who might hear him , and in hopes ending the sweet never ending racket, oblivious to what it had meant.

" Inuyasha , calm down .. I mean why is it their fault that we came into there moment of bliss in the middle of the night to sleep , and seek to interrupt their enjoyment .. I say leave them alone , and let them have their fun. I only wish that I could too like them have as much fun as they are.." A monk gazed dreamily out into the open unseeing to what was around them , but saw much to his perverted likeness within his searing haze, in his dirty imagination.

" Can it monk , no one asked you !" Inuyasha sneered huskily with his eyes glowing with the flow of blood within his beaming amber orbs..

"This Sesshomaru seconds that request , quiet you blatant swine ! " The youkai lord spat impatiently to end his unnecessary rant , fighting against the raging thoughts plummeting within his normally stoic mind towards the more darker possessive need for its mate .

"Why I -" Miroku started before his voice merely faded away once two sets of blazing eyes glared upon his cowering visage once they pinned their heated sneers on him .

"Miroku ?" A small voice broke through the lingering forced quiet ..

"Yes , Shippo ..What is it ?" The monk replied to the unexpected question from the once slumbering kit ..

"Do you think Kagome , and Sango are alright ?" Shippo asked quietly with emotion ..

" Kagome , and Sango are strong creatures in their own right , knowing that tells me it would take a lot for them to give up within a fight . Even though we don't know exactly where they are , or in fact who has taken them , but I am sure if Naraku has anything to do with it than we will undoubtedly see them soon enough .. I am sure of it , the only ways that would benefit him to take them would be to later use it against us like he has with everything else , and until then we just have to wait for such time to fight for them. "

~ Foul Distractions ~

A certain foul scent made its way into the near distance , and casted a distinctive forlornness when the originated source was recognized , unfortunately it wasn't the one that they had wished it was in the promise of the return of their missing pack , but equally one that had brought unsettling vibrations within their being. It was one that lingered , walking stiff with her bridled hatred , as she claimed one of the undead , and proven with the slithering presence ,that moved ,wrapping around her loosely , overhead.

Kikyo.

Although her untimely appearance wasn't warranted , nor expected , but the hanyou claiming such emotions ,screaming out his devotions , trapped within the guilt of times past , whispered that of her name , then following through the motions to answer the call that she omitted , and with it left all previous notions , as well as the coming transformation behind, falling away with the sorrowful emotions that the sight of her brought forth . Once that of his acceptance to her plead was known , Kikyo had as well acknowledged his with a statement of her own , and one that returned him to the place where his beast would savagely attempt to tear his way out , to seek vengeance for another he sought for his own.

Kagome.

" Inuyasha .. " Kikyo paused until she had the hanyou but two steps away , then spoke of what she knew unknowingly , to what would occur when those words passed her lips.

"It would seem as though the unsettling darkness within the trees has made its mark upon those you seek , my reincarnation is among them , and while it is one of Naraku , this evil presence that I feel acts out entirely on his own accord , without the acknowledgement of his commands, for I feel that somehow this entity has made his deceptions unknown to the master of his not , Inuyasha , I have seen the aftermath of what has been done , and I will step in to complete what my copy has failed in doing , because of what is now, Kagome may be unable to finish the task required of her . "The pensive voice of the undead spoke tauntingly knowing that soon Inuyasha would be fulfilling the promises requested of him in death alongside her.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! What are you talking about bitch! What do you know about mate ?" Inuyasha's voice boomed huskily , as it paved the feral ways of his command , leaving no room for arguments, as his transformation loomed over him once again , but this time it left no return with his eyes bleeding in regards to the fate it would have if she didn't answer .

"Answer him , you wretched excuse for a pathetic creature ! This Sesshomaru demands it now !" The youkai lord stood threateningly alongside his brother with eyes gleaming with demise in his mutual feriousity as his brother before him , and simply waited for the rather ugly response that would soon abrupt into more dangerous descent , as it continued.

" It matters not Inuyasha for what lies for the copy that you once held allegiance to to protect alongside I , but that what will ensue once I step in beside you , and finish what needs to be done, in order for us to leave this wretched place .. I tire of existing in the realm of time , and rather sick of those whom cling to it .. I wish to depart from it , knowing that I have the one whose should've been with me in the first place following after .."

Two rabid shadows of Inu descent raged forth towards hers in regards to her outward disobedience , but only one reached her before the other, while the other stood snarling spitefully for her to rethink her decision regarding its intended , and demanded the one claiming its searing hold upon her, to force the knowledge from her , as his chosen , unbeknownst to the one standing watch over her quivering figure, nor of its fight against it .

"This Sesshomaru will allow one chance to change your response miko ,and I would suggest you take it , where are they ? Bitch ! I assure you that if you do not heed my warnings that I will tear you apart, and my otouto will do nothing to stop it .. Trust me , do not fool yourself to believe otherwise , else it would be your downfall , as well as your demise..:" A deafening snare rumbled within his chest , and spat it towards the near lithe creature within his hold ,as his fingertips dripped with poison down the slope of her neck, in his fury.

TBC...

Thank you for all of those , supportive in this fic , and to you, this is what remains to continue within the story that you have sought to follow in its end.. I hope you continue to enjoy what comes for them in the coming chapters , and although as of now the relationship between the two that are meant to become one within it ,it is still along time in coming, till the point where it needs to , but all will be well in the end ..More to come soon ...Favoriting is nice , but hearing from you makes my day even if it is only a smiley face , to a mere few words telling me what you think , although please no flames if you would .


	8. Chapter 8

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Eight ~

Persistant Ignorance Often Ensues Death

Upon The Walking & The

Horrid Screams That Follow

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sorry guys for my prolonged absence , but Iam back with the continuing chapter in the story , Friction Amongst The Ice : A Sesshomeru , and Kagome Romance, as well as my other stories too.. I hope you enjoy..

Still trapped within poisoned claws, and searing her flesh , Kikyo began to fight against its hold. Although once a ominous aura began filtering through the nearby area of where they stood, it gave no warning for the one now standing among them within the shadows as it spoke.

" Tsk tsk , no need to harm one that is mine . Instead why don't we enter , inside and talk about it . I am sure that I could find someone more accommodating to your needs, without having to resort to violence, shall we?"

" Hmmph , this Sesshomeru doesn't require nothing from the likes of you , now I believe this is a private matter , and insists that you leave immediately before you find it hurting yourself pathetic cretin!"

"All I require is for this Bitch to tell me where mate is , and if you know of this , its all I want from you!" the nearly transformed hanyou spat.

"Mate you say , I assure you I have no mates in my possession , only discarded wenches for my disposal to entertain the likes of travelers passing by .. "the unknown presence told ..

"He's lying .. I can smell it .." Another demon by the likes of a wolf descent snarled.

Always back from them stood Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo with bulging eyes, and mouths agape for what their eyes proved . The three demons in front of them were fighting against a transformation , as they physically taunted a fearing Kikyo into speaking of the whereabouts of the missing . Moments passed , and without much response , so without any further action , Sesshomeru violently tossed the miko made from bones ,and graveyard soil across heedlessly , uncaring of where she landed, carrying the open gouges where his poisonous claws once lied , with earthworms escaping with fleeing spirits , as the soul catchers strained to replace them, as they did so..

Curious , as to why the elder youkai hadn't proceeded to carry out the threat , as he so threatened was all about to be asked by the other two seething demons about , flanking him until it was they that had gained the knowledge as to why, when it hit their sensitive ears. No, instead of destroying the dead bitch , something else carried more importance , and with that emerged a larger , and much more feral being than of himself, followed by two who soon followed behind in his path . Everything else would wait until those piercing horrid screams could be vanquished when the one who was causing them to come from lips , carrying the scent , singing to them .

Large paws then soon pounded upon the earth , thundering with ferocity , as each step hit the ground , with the wild humongous dog growling and snearing when the hanyou , with the wolf , also losing themselves to their instinctive nature falling into place with the prior first. Tearing everything up from which it came , as they went to the source of their cries,singling out only one .

Kagome..

But there where others that were with her taking after her mews soon after, familiar to them , though by then all was lost to the beast.

As they went Miroku , Shippo, followed onward behind them on Kirara , only hoping that when they had gotten them , they would find their missing comrades, especially , Sango , then maybe together find a way to make them change back.

Although once the monk got to the place that the rabid demons now , frozen in place , snarling and almost slamming into them , as the aura of three forms appeared in front of them from the shadows , submerging the area in its darkness..

Darkness came , and with it silver mist shrouding all from sight , then a burst of energy broke forth into the skies seemingly from the area up ahead . A dizzying haze then soon came upon them , as little flakes of diamonds falling from the forced blackened skies, to block out the now hidden unforeseen light with it's midst. Wild vines ripping through the hardened rocky soil upward, as a barrier encircled the outsiders within, before the wicked plants began to captivate a hold upon their target .

Thus , it wasn't long before each one felt as if their bodies couldn't be held within their control for much longer , once one of the three in front of them responsible took a powerful stand to protect that which they had built, and in the end each one after a time slipped into a imposed unconsciousness, as each one was brought forth, transported to a separate spot within the stronghold until a better solution could be found. Upon a new development found by the acquiring of these new additions within their hold it became quite necessary for the one's having control at the moment to remain so , therefore it was only known that the demons only brought within their wake would need to be controlled as well..

The ones that couldn't be , would ultimately lose , memories forgotten or worse destroyed ..

Sounds of a new approach then made itself known ,as footsteps brought the sight of a emotionless face . A woman with long locks drenched in blackened silk , and eyes of deep chocolate , dressed in loose red satin brushing against that of creamy exposed flesh , as she closed the distance between them until standing in front with her facing them.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Nine ~

Standing Within Sights Of A Long Forgotten Face,

And Meeting Master

By

Inuyashas Youkai

_ The rambid demons now , frozen in place , snarling and almost slamming into them , as the aura of three forms appeared in front of them from the shadows , submerging the area in its darkness.._

_ Darkness came , and with it silver mist shrouding all from sight , then a burst of energy broke forth into the skies seemingly from the area up ahead . A dizzying haze then soon came upon them , as little flakes of diamonds falling from the forced blackened skies, to block out the now hidden unforeseen light with it's midst. Wild vines ripping through the hardened rocky soil upward, as a barrier encircled the outsiders within, before the wicked plants began to captivate a hold upon their target . _

_ Thus , it wasn't long before each one felt as if their bodies couldn't be held within their control for much longer , once one of the three in front of them responsible took a powerful stand to protect that which they had built, and in the end each one after a time slipped into a imposed unconsciousness, as each one was brought forth, transported to a separate spot within the stronghold until a better solution could be found. Upon a new development found by the acquiring of these new additions within their hold it became quite necessary for the one's having control at the moment t0 remain so , therefore it was only known that the demons only brought within their wake would need to be controlled as well.._

_The ones that couldn't be , would ultimately lose , memories forgotten or worse destroyed .._

_ Sounds of a new approach then made itself known ,as footsteps brought the sight of a emotionless face . A woman with long locks drenched in blackened silk , and eyes of deep chocolate , dressed in loose red satin brushing against that of creamy exposed flesh , as she closed the distance between them until standing in front with her facing them._

_ ~ Standing Within Sights Of A Long Forgotten Face~_

_ Happily blank chocolate eyes searched the amber's, chestnut's, and lemon-peels, as theirs found hers, in greeting , before the voice that emerged from those plump kissable lips ,and coating them in honey when the woman in front of them invited them inside. With a sultry sway of her hip's that made each one:Inu, and wolf heritage, druel , and allowing further for her to lead their every move, unwantedly. As she continued this way , and that , it soon became to either three following after, as to what it was that she had said only that it was her in front of them whom said the words. _

_ Soon the three found themselves within a very large corridor opening up to a even larger hidden room where other's like them were mingling with their natural crowd, and before the woman who entranced them with her unnatural, and natural scent left , bidding her farewell. The moment the woman left , the effects of being within scenti9ng distance with her went as well. The three demon's shook themselves to clear their heads of the euphoric haze brought on by the departed woman's mere each one returned to themselves, their eyes found that of the other , as to confirm what it was that they saw, and it was proven in the underlying scent that was covered up by unknown reasons, or means , but by all the same it was known whom it was that just confronted them, unknowingly. _

_Kagome.._

_ Many questions lingered within each of them , though only coming back with fleeting answers, and with it , was confusing them all the more. With the situation in mind , the three demon's went inside the big room to investigate futher, mingling , as to find what they needed to know about this place, as well as their lost companions. _

_ ~On the Outside, Looking In~_

_ The two left behind in the demon's departing wake, the monk , Miroku, and the fox kit, Shippo, waited only observing the outside of the anomaly for which they weren't allowed to enter, as a barrier seemed to be surrounding the place within the forest , where the three demons disappeared behind. For intentions unknown towards their declined entrance, the monk continued to make his futile attempts , seemingly, as to open a way inside to help that of their friends. Shippo gathered the items to make a campfire nearby , as he only assumed by the way things were going, that they may be here for awhile. _

_ ~ Meeting Master~_

_ The girl's were centered in another part of the stronghold that for sometime remembered served as their home, when the one dressed in red silk hurriedly walked into the other's presence , sitting close to another bernette with caramel eyes. With a smile she had looked over and was greeted by a smile in return, as the girl regained her breath from the shock of seeing one that gave her the feeling that wasn't much liked. _

_ Although by the time , the girl had to muse, a loud booming voice greeted them, making her jump from her seat, and it was very fortunate that she hadn't fallen off of it. Looking up to find the one whom carried such a voice, and the moment that crazed blood met that of chocolate, it was felt as though fear emerged within her, as though with her body that refused to do anything but move, but her skin attempted to crawl away from herself . It was a familiar feeling,the sort of fear , and anger felt at the time by the girl , but the memories , as to tell why it was so , avoid her recollections somehow._

_' What is it about the man that I fear, and despise of him? Why is it I can't remember, when I know I have felt it before.. Hmmm, Strange.'_

_ It was when his eyes found hers again while the woman upon seeing it was caught in a most carnal daze carrying malicious a flicker of something that had temporarily shaken her before fading away completely, it was within her very soul that was warning her to stay away from the newcomer that stood in their midst's. Although it was still unknown , as to why. Adverting her direction of sight when the course feeling of spiders crawling upon her was growing exponentially , as time passed carried continued contact with the man in black and mad red eyes. _

_A nervous tapping on her shoulder, swayed her attention for the moment towards that of her companion with caramel eyes, and as it seemed with the look held within her frightened eyes,confirming that she felt it too. _

_TBC.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Friction Amongst The Ice**

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

**The Fall Of Sweet Honey Dew, And The Beast Who Commands It So**

**By Inuyashas Youkai**

_'It is with turmoil that I follow blankly through a existance that is robbed of everything ever known to be , lacking the recollections taken from me , leaving my heart, mind , and soul erased of all things . Opening my being up to corruption in my search to find what is obviously missing from what it is that is me. I don't recall what that is anymore, and haven't for sometime. I feel I used to remember what it was , like the simple knowledge of my name ,or how it was that I came to be where ever it was that I know reside, but all I know is what life has granted me to acknoledge within my distantly lacking memories' – Kagome_

_Losing yourself in every sense of the word, removes any chances of becoming anything more but to remain lost , being tossed , caught in the mystic tides, without the recollections of where one has been or the foundation defining one within the past because in essence one merely become stuck without any knowledge of how , and when to move forward within the passage of time ' - Inuyashas Youkai_

**Awakened in the early hours , just before the sun allows it's rays to overshadow the dark of the passing night. The rushing feeling of sudden tingling over her form had abruptly consumed her , thus waking the burnett dressed in a soft crimson velvet from her slumber. Startled awake frantically looking for anything out of place surrounding her to be the possible cause of the current infliction upon her. Throwing the coverlet from about her blindly , as her blank chocolate eyes took on easily everything shielding itself within the dark shadows without much difficulty. Although it wasn't until it was observed that once the blanket was removed from herself that the movement felt only more upon her iin ferosity. Squinting to further investigate led her to find the forseen movement with shock held within her shinning otherwise blank eyes. **

** Quickly leaping from her bed to now see what it was that she feared still overpowering the white sheets on her bed with scattering black , moving to and fro upon it in search of the warming sweet scent only lingering there from moments before. Momentarily following breathed the billowing present of a oddly familiar greenish mist that at the time couldn't place her finger on, but all was forgotten as the stands holding her, stingly in control possessed her into moving forward towards the voice now demanding her to follow against herself. Mindlessly walking slowly , as almost with unsmooth movements as the one holding the strings directed through the corridors , and hallways of where she now went with the scattering black carrying themselves among their rapidly moving legs to lead slightly ahead of her, regardless of the growing hesitation , with fear unknown explaining why, but as to what she would find once arrived to where she was required, didn't help matters..**

** Although on the way to heeding the call as to what was requested of her, the woman dazedly walked ahead in a mindless haze until colliding with a hardened but smooth surface possessing many curves and muscles throughout the arousing plane of flesh upon one's well built frame. It was male she could tell , but why was anyone besides her still wandering around at this time un less it was also him that was summoned as well. Shadowing glimpses of mere flickering images came and went within her mind , as she became caught mesmorized with the feel of the canvas brushing underneath her fingertips , Pausing slightly , grazing lower when it was with a reciprocating, appreciative growl, as the male's lips soon began to cause searing patterns upon her, as the glourious shivers of want then glided themselves warmly to her flowering warmth below. **

** Now pinned firmly against the wall within one of the dimmed hallways with strong fingers greedily sought out the thick sweetened dew now forming between her legs, then was encouraged ,once the male quickly tore away the shielding fabric preventing his eyes to seek out the beauty in his clawed fingertips, to wrap her legs around his torso. The male with a strong hold upon the female managed to then remove that of his loosened hakama's, so that with using the wall as support, the male could sooth his raging want for the woman in his hold , carrying the most delicious scent , and rut her as he wanted till his desire was sated, content. Although he knew this task would take awhile because with the tempting presence teasing him from afar for so long it drove him mad , and just with his first plunge into her pleading , recieving warmth only drove it further, greedily.**

** Furious growls , begging mews, feral grunts , and pleading moans for more pushed them to continue riding out the desire for the others scorching though after hours of rutting , with many times coming close for release , something was preventing them in gaining their heights to their growing passions , frustratedly discarded as the deceiving disguise of a sensual touch upon a rather oddly sensitive time, or location, thus placing the cycle on repeat but without completely finishing . A ,slickened continuous pulsing, hard on ,lasting for eternity as it seemed , intertwining with the heavy throb of the woman's drenched cunt had the two going non-stop for hours more . **

** Switching positions from her clenching tightness of her anus , as she now was on all fours underneath him , upset at first that he pulled out.**

**" No , please don't stop!" the woman mewed.**

**" I wasn't planning on stopping my tantalizing bitch , and you won't leave until I am through with you .." **

** Pounding relentlessly , making her scream , shrilly , and echoing off of the walls the male continued . Alas , it wasn't until she was underneath him on her back , with him on top sometime later that with a little help , in the trance they fell back into that because of both in tuned with what they were doing , desperate for each other to come , neither notice the assistance given to do just that . From the otherside of the room facing their backside , numerous objects shot forth while the male was pumping once again within her sweetened honey dew, heatened slick streaming down her leg , as each one attached themselves in different spots upon the two rutting. One curled around the lowered stem of the males shaft, and pumped it slightly while it forcifully plunged into the womans heat, another slithered across the woman's throbbing core , two others entered teasingly inside each of the pair's clenching anus while the male fucked the woman's cunt more vigoriously , riding it rotten , to gain with only his essence . **

** The moment their release was granted each other was allowed a speck of realization held within each others eyes , as was both also given for a brief time the recollection of what was once forgotten in their time apart, then in that passing glance , while their mind blowing releases , still holding each others gaze two whimpers calling out the name of the bittersweet sight captured within one anothers eyes , as their fluids mixed with their union.**

**"Kagome..**

**"Inuyasha.."**

** Then it was afterwards just as fast as it came it went , and just as he bent down towards her neck to mark her as his , a fiery spark of guilt snagged on his conscious, all else was forgotten in a blank of a eye . The two split apart wordlessly , one with unknown tears in her now blank eyes, and the other equally upset but angry as to how he came about to bed a stranger , when his heart wasn't free to give. The last words ,prior to everything being erased once again ,to one another was, **

**" Remember I love You Inuyasha.."**

**"And I am sorry that my heart isn't free for me to give, but if I could ever break free from the chains that bind me ,mind you , my heart would be yours forever, Kagome, but until then I will be happy to keep you as long as I am able in my life as my best friend.."**

** Although as they walked away towards their ways , leading back to where they were prior to this , with no recollection of the reasons why . Or where the went , now no longer recalling what they had done for hours on end all evening long, but deep within one was growing proof of their forgotten , and forbidden love for another .**

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

Friction Amongst The Ice

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Breaking The Shattered Soul

By Inuyashas Youkai

_' It is with great regret that for some reason . I've forgotten what I've come for , but feel the guilt residing within me of two directions pulling me to a unknown descent , and the only thing I know is that I am Inuyasha , a pathetic , worthless hanyou . I know somehow that things didn't always used to be this way , and that I wasn't always alone, but without knowing what that was , or with whom the fading pictures in my mind , are alluding me of , its pointless to think otherwise than what is . Other than those taken in favor to remove some of my lonliness painfully harboring within me when the moon becomes anew , and of the few that had occasionally joined my acquaintance , I am alone .." - Inuyasha _

_ A loud roar broke out within the general main main hall containing the hordes of patrons , mixing between human , and demon. As it had seemingly interupted another meeting of sorts regarding a situation of one of the girls had concinvingly sired a new succession to their underground entertainment to those that served with mindless slaves to the oncoming travelers abound. Although it wasn't a privy situation ,because if discovered by some it would cause the start to the end of what for many a time had been a success to , and for the corrupt, as well as the greedy. Therefore , A demon with long flowing hair taking on the shade of blades of grass , blowing in the wind , possessing elf-like ears , and stood tall respectively in his appropriate black garments , continued to make haste towards the outburst as the others upstairs proceeded with the other situation at hand . _

_ In the center of the room , Three demons were engaging in a scuffle ; One wolf, and two being marked with canine descent seemingly carrying on about something yet amiss, but had been carried out between them with physically violent actions towards the other. The three without discussion were immediately taken to a separate room whereas interrogations would ulimately procceed. Although one of the three would be of good use to the man delagating at the present time breaking up the fight, in addition to assist defusing the altercation going on upstairs , and the one chosen was immediately taken towards such direction, while the other two were definately looking at being purged from their common population ,including the memories of this place or others within , being removed from their recollections as well._

_ The one that stayed within their ellicit numbers was a species containing the likes of a pure bred canine demon , and was lead to the upper level where the fiery bitch upstairs was getting fully repremanded for her fertile state. Although the demon male who almost seemed most outspoken in his disapproval of the situation in actions , and words , once it had been known remained true in his motions to outwardly refuse such actions upon his person, ignorantly . Needless to say with a little persuasion , as to a little speck in a revisted visual of the one he originally came for within his stolen recollections , the demon was forced in the end to do so if it was intended to be reunited with such a forgotten image . Especially with the threat , told otherwise , and the swift punishment upon his strange enough weakened form, from the flowing incense flowing in enormous amounts throughout the hidden place, as it was unknown at the time how long it was in contact within his system._

_ Shortly following , the dog demon Sesshomeru was relocated with a a very angry young woman , Kagome , as they were forced to another part of their large compound where the damage cleanup commenced . It was a more secluded part where highly strewn walls bordered a abundant forest area , where many secluded huts were scattered amongst the flourishing expanse littered with flowers, and crops abound . Each one upon entering was feeling abit odd , and the previous anger felt within the two amongst the forced arrangements suddenly became lightheadedly dizzy when they entered , as they both in no time after collasped next to the following stream , at the same time the way in faded into the expanse being provided. _

_ Returning towards the place where the other two were held , a hanyou Inuyasha, and a wolf by the name of Kouga still sat on either sides of a room away from the goings on of the the normally controlled population , and had been in contact with a particular flower . One that if sustained prolonged direct contact with it's pollen , and even more with a sting from it's most common prey caused caused different forms of memory loss , but even more potent from the venom that was made from the flower budding sap , created by the wasp itself , once the stinger entered the system. _

_ Once there , the moth demon had then soon found the two siting there quite unhappily, as both were covered in multiple bites , while evidence claimed that the oblivious demons could detroy the plant effecting them so , incorrectedly creating more spores littering about the room , and some pretty pissed off wasps seeking punishment for their food being taken away , by some idiots attempting to destroy it. Shaking his head , and rolling his eyes ignorantly with his head held high , the moth demon decided it was time to release the two so that further damage could be prevented , as the current trouble makers were no longer part of their problem . Therefore with a wave of his hand the two were lead towards another hidden pathway taking them out of their taken way of life gifting others with the pleasures gifted by such a hybrid of the previous breed whereas only sorrow flourished its longevity ,and replacing back in the outside world from which they came prior to being rejected from theirs . No longer to become trapped within its delectible lures of smell , as well as its delightful appearance to the common, and when one within their community slept blood would fall from their closed eyes , pouring in coupious amounts , to feed the newly reborn, beautiful flower. Taking with it a new path where all emotions are offered to be greedily accepted , devoured even , without the slightest telling of the ones from which they feed , of the things they no longer see , or the ones they no longer miss , for how can they know of either if the memory of it ever existing is no more .._

_ Although once the two now on the other side , without any recollection , as to where they are , or where they've been , only that for something they felt something amiss , and the empty feeling each one felt within ,sought to devour them whole .Hense from the lonely cold on a warm day , seemingly lost , the thought made them shiver. _

_TBC.._


End file.
